


Smoke on the water

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: I suck at summaries but basically this is taken from the song title by Deep Purple so make of it what you will.  The story is in its infancy so it could change at any time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Author’s notes  
This is not a copyright infringement on Deep Purple’s brilliant song Smoke on the Water; I have borrowed the title only and not the lyrics. I happened to be listening to the beginning of the song and the familiarity of it gave me comfort and confidence to start writing again. This was the first guitar solo I ever played on an electric guitar many years ago, so it was fun to add a story to the title.  


* * *

Some say the world will end in fire, 

some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favour fire.

But if it had to perish twice, 

I think I know enough of hate

to say that for destruction ice

is also great

and would suffice.

 

Robert Frost…

 

 

Smoke on the Water

 

 

Dean’s fingers gingerly checked out sore ribs and as he winced and wined like a little girl Sam watched the avid concentration on his brother’s face.

 

“No broken bones, Samantha.”

 

“You sure? Stop calling me that Dean.”

 

“You wince like a girl.”

 

“It’s painful you ass hat.”

 

Dean made a face at Sam and gave him the one fingered salute and with a crisis averted he headed over to the table to have some food, Dean’s appetite never dulled did it even if Sam had broken ribs Dean would find time to eat.

 

Sam felt unloved, and was trying hard to put his shirt back on without moving too much and causing bolts of searing fire shooting through his chest and into his lungs.

 

“Could be dying here bro, and would you care? No you wouldn’t, what would you be doing, eating that’s what.” Sam griped on for several minutes before locking himself in the bathroom to wash his wounds and feel sorry for himself for an hour or so. Dean gave his retreating form a secondary glance before devouring his food. By the time Sam unlocked the bathroom door Dean was asleep on the bed, the television remote firmly in his hand and some awful B movie on a 24 hour movie channel.

 

“Great,” Sam muttered “now he’s asleep the ass hat is.” 

 

Sam took the remote from Dean’s hand, turned off the TV and carefully lay down in bed. Closing his eyes he heard Dean move but chose to ignore him, what could Dean say that would make any difference to him feeling unloved and unwanted.

 

“So a blow job is out the question then!” Dean said innocently.

 

Sam smiled the ass hat still had a sense of humour after all.

 

“Yeah bozo I can’t bend my ribs are hurting me for some weird reason that I can’t work out yet. Oh yeah! Some ass hat pushed me out of the way but didn’t think that I’d fall on that down tree now did he!!!”

 

“Awww hunny did I hurt you.” Dean mocked.

 

“Fuck you Dean.” Sam said without much fire, he could hear Dean laughing softly.

 

“I love it when you’re angry.” Dean said.

 

Sam huffed but said nothing, biding his time and letting the events of the day pass over him. True Dean had pushed him out of the way when that huge beast with what looked like a million teeth had tried to take a chunk out of him. Dean seriously hadn’t been considering on what Sam would be falling on, all he was thinking of was saving his baby brother and killing said beasty in that order.

 

Sam felt sore but it was more wounded pride that actual life threatening pain, so perhaps he should feel at least a little grateful.

 

“You want me to come give you a hug?” Dean’s voice broke the fluffy clouds of Sam’s mind.

 

Sam’s eyes widened in the fraction of a second he had to digest what Dean had just said.

 

“Yeah why not.” Sam made out he was pouting in a sulky sort of way, when he knew Dean never offered to do the hugging thing, didn’t give his affections too readily. Just lately though, once that motel door was shut, Dean was the living embodiment of romance and swept Sam off his feet many a time. Okay so not with roses and wine and that girly sort of stuff, usually by knocking him onto the bed and taking him every which way and fucking him through the mattress many a time. At least it was attention, okay it was love as well, just a lot less softer than Sam had ever experienced before.

 

Sam heard the swish of sheets being moved, the bump of feet on the floor between their beds, then the mattress dipping on the opposite side of Sam as Dean got in.

 

Instantly Dean could feel Sam’s body cool against the heat emitting from his own body, Sam winced just a little as Dean gathered him towards him and rested the side of his face against the top of Sam’s head.

 

“Feel better?” Dean asked, it was a simple question with no sarcasm or barbed remark hidden inside of it. This was Dean being considerate and gentle. God did he have his moments. Sam suddenly felt the need burning away inside of him, that low warms spreading through his groin. 

 

“I need you Dean.” Sam hissed, his cock was growing rapidly in his underwear threatening to spring forth.

 

“Not tonight Sam,” Dean said seriously “you’re injured and it wouldn’t be fair to take advantage of you like this, all weak and needy.” Now Dean was taking the piss, it had started off acceptably all considerate and kind then deteriorated.

 

Sam hummed as if thinking hard he was about to give Dean a witty reply when he felt Dean’s hands travelling slowly and seductively down his torso and stopping over his cock. Dean’s hand cupped him carefully, and although there was way too much underwear in the way for Sam’s taste it was better than a slap in the face any day.

 

“You want this too.” Sam said huskily.

 

“What gives you that impression?” Dean’s voice had dropped an octave, rumbling softly as he spoke.

 

“This mainly.” Sam slid his hand over Dean cupping his cock in his hand “Then again you had me when you said I didn’t break anything.”

 

Dean chuckled, moved slightly, kissed Sam hard on the lips, and then moved himself over Sam.

 

“One wince Sam and I stop.” Dean said seriously as he positioned himself, Sam tipped his head back and let his eyes fall shut as he felt himself sliding into his brother. Moaning he guessed was acceptable as Dean certainly didn’t stop when Sam moaned. Sam lifted his knees slightly, placed his hands on Dean’s hips and angled himself somewhat painfully so that he hit that little spot inside Dean which sent him completely wild. The first time Sam had found that spot in Dean, it was like a revelation Dean seemed to want more and was begging Sam not to stop and to carry on. When Dean arched his back and announced he was going to cum, Sam just carried on smiling and watching his brother cum. When he asked Dean what it felt like, the answer had been mind blowing.

 

Sam found out for himself a short while later, and had to admit it wasn’t half bad, only he didn’t spontaneously cum like Dean could, he had to use his hand to help himself along. 

 

Dean was soon swearing enough to make a whore blush, begging Sam not to stop. Even though Sam was uncomfortable the moment he orgasmed the pain in his ribs disappeared momentarily, proving that an orgasm was a pain killer after all. Breathing heavily Sam pushed Dean up and off him letting Dean drop on the bed beside him. He listened to Dean breathing.

 

“You okay Sam?” Dean asked sleepily.

 

“Yeah, you?” Sam said trying not to yawn.

 

“God yeah.” Dean answered, promptly robbed all the covers off Sam, chuckled to himself then rolled over and slept. Sam huffed and curled himself behind Dean as best he could considering his ribs were aching like a bitch now.


End file.
